


Let My Love Cover You

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom!Blake, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets a special present for his and Adam's one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a quick sketch of what I imagined Blake's tattoo looked like.](http://heart4hawkeye.tumblr.com/post/140979959664/so-my-art-is-not-the-best-but-these-are-the)
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: the lyrics are actually from a Damion Suomi and The Minor Prohets' song called "Let My Love." It's definitely worth checking out!

He'd wanted it to be a surprise. Granted, he'd never been that good at keeping secrets from people close to him and Adam certainly knew how to weasel the information out of him, but he was adamant for once.

Blake had known that he wanted to do something special for their one year anniversary. When they had started, he couldn't have imagined them dating a full year, let alone three years and then a year of marriage together. Life had changed for him when he met Adam. Everything about who he was had come into startling clarity.

Sure, he was still a country boy at heart. He still thrived on the feeling of working on a farm, hunting, fishing or anything that he'd been doing since he was born. Blake had been born a redneck, but somehow meeting Adam had brought out the differences in him. He learned how love new things and experience different parts of what he could love. And at some point he had discovered, he loved Adam.

It had been a hard road to navigate a relationship in the public eye, especially as a gay couple in the music and tv industry. But, they had fought for their place in the successful world they had, and they fought all over again to not lose it. In the end, they had come out stronger and more powerful. Together.

Blake loved Adam with a ferocity that had scared him at first, but they longer they stayed together the more he felt. Everything in his being knew that Adam was it for him. And Adam had made sure that he knew that Blake was it for him too.

So there was only one possible thing Blake could do in response to their one year anniversary. There was the obvious romantic getaway and gifts, but Blake had known what he wanted to give Adam for a long time. So he took his time finding the right place. He had asked Adam's bandmates about the best artists and figured out the timing it would take to heal before their anniversary trip. Luckily, the band was on tour right up until they left for their trip, and they had promised to keep his secret.

It took Blake a lot longer than he was willing to admit to pick out what he wanted. Luckily, the tattoo artist was good at sketching designs and trying out different suggestions. Adam had always made fun of Blake's tattoo for its poor design and his drunk decision, but this tattoo was going to special. It needed to convey what he felt for Adam and he wanted the design to be more intricate and artistic. On top of that he needed to figure out where he wanted it placed and sized as well.

The more he thought about it and talked with Bryan, who had fixed and covered Adam's back pieces into a true work of art, he found himself leaning toward something on his lower hip. It would be somewhere he and Adam could see it, and not easily seen by paparazzi if he ever had to take his shirt off for some reason. Granted, Adam was still a nudist at heart, but Blake hadn't changed much in his own opinion about being naked and visible to the world.

They spent weeks talking about designs and quotes and how complicated a piece he wanted, and he really began to respect how much work had gone into the beautiful pieces that covered his husband's body. He had enjoyed licking and feeling them under his hands and teeth, but as he watched the process planned out for his own tattoo, he really admired the work both the tattoo artists and Adam had done.

Finally satisfied with a small lyric and Adam's name wrapped into an intricate design around a wing, he set up the appointments needed to have the piece done in the time Adam would be on tour and before they left for their anniversary trip. Bryan worked his magic, completing the piece with precision and care, and Blake was incredibly happy with the finished product. He was also glad that he had been drunk he had gotten his first tattoo, because he had not fully understood what a bitch of pain a tattoo truly was.

He took his time taking care of it as it healed and carefully did not scratch, even when it itched like crazy while it was peeling. He put the lotion on and treated it with care knowing that Adam would be surprised and thrilled at the indelible mark on Blake's body. Even in the beginning, when they were only friends, Adam had been possessive over Blake by sitting in his lap, claiming his rightful spot and ownership over Blake. He had made salacious remarks in interviews about their sex counseling and shopping for vibrating sex toys. 

Blake knew when Adam saw his name on Blake's body, he was going to insane over it and fuck him into the nearest accessible surface.

A week later, he was kissing his husband in the airport as they headed for a secluded resort on an exclusive island. When Adam had come home, they had only enough time to spend some time kissing and catching up as they packed and hurried back to the airport to get to somewhere relaxing and secluded enough that there wouldn't be that many chances of pictures constantly being taken of them.

After fourteen hours of traveling, they managed to get checked into the hotel and fell into the bed mostly dressed and exhausted. When Blake woke up a few hours later, Adam was still asleep spooned in close to him and exhausted from too much traveling in the the past forty eight hours. Blake moved from the bed to shower the restlessness and feel of travel off himself and order some room service breakfast sent in enough time to wake Adam up. 

Just as the maid knocked on the door with breakfast, Adam woke up and pouted at seeing Blake already showered and dressed without him. After the maid had left, he sighed at Blake. 

"I thought this was supposed to be our anniversary and it's already twenty hours into to our trip and I've not seen you naked yet. Has the spark left already?" he joked. Blake laughed in reply and gently kissed his husband as he crouched over the bed to pull him up and push him towards the bathroom.

"I tell you what. Go shower. Brush your teeth. Eat breakfast with me and I'll see what I can do about getting naked for you. Who knows what may have changed in the month we've been apart. I think we need to reexamine each other up close," he winked at Adam as he closed the bathroom door. 

Adam made a sound of dissatisfaction at the thought of waiting, but shortly after Blake heard the shower start. He had considered all the ways to present his new tattoo to Adam, and was glad he had been smart enough to tease his husband that way. Shortly after, Adam returned from the shower, not bothering to pull on anything more than a pair of boxers in hopes of seducing Blake before breakfast, but Blake merely responded by putting a bite of toast in his mouth. Adam chewed it grumpily until his hunger caught up with him and he quickly finished his meal.

"I told ya, you'd feel better once you ate sweetheart. I know you were tired from traveling on tour and straight to here, but I'm glad we're here. I love you and I've missed you. I'm so glad to have you in my life and to be celebrating our first year of marriage together."

Blake kissed his husband gently, as the smaller man tried to force a deeper and hungrier kiss. Blake merely returned with soft sweet kisses across Adam's face and neck as he led to lay back on the bed as he pulled off his boxers.

"That's not fair Big Country. Wasn't I just complaining about you not being naked yet? And here I am with a fully dressed husband." Blake stood at the end of the bed, watching Adam stroke his erection slowly and temptingly. 

"Well I'm gonna fix that for you baby. But I've got a special anniversary gift for you and I wanted to surprise you with it." Adam almost started to complain about why he had to wait anymore, until Blake slowly began stripping from his clothes. When he was down to his boxers he crawled over Adam and repositioned them so that Adam was sitting on top.

"Does that mean you're going wait for this present until I fuck you properly?"

"It means your should pull of my boxers." Still unsure where Blake was going, Adam moved to remove Blake's boxers and noticed the tattoo being revealed piece by piece.

For a moment after he had stripped Blake completely, Adam was completely silent. Blake started to get nervous that he had chosen the wrong design or that maybe Adam didn't like the tattoo after all. Suddenly he found his mouth attacked with a biting, hungry kiss from Adam. He moaned into his husband's mouth glad that he had been right. Adam fucking loved seeing proof that Blake was his. When they pulled apart to breathe Adam panted and licked his way down Blake's torso with a restrained reverence. 

"Later, you're going to tell me everything about this, but for right now I am going to lick every bit of this tattoo and then blow your fucking mind with the best blow job you've ever had." Blake didn't even bother responding beyond moans and panted breaths as Adam licked and sucked every part of the still sensitive skin.

After what felt like ages, Adam's fist finally gripped Blake's erection and stroked it a few times before to going the head and licking the pre come that had leaked around the top. Moving with the precision only a long time lover could have, Adam quickly had Blake coming down his throat in a quick and messy orgasm.

"Fuck."

"Yes, we should definitely do that next," Adam replied as he moved to find the lube and start prepping Blake. He took his time, fingering him open and teasing him until his husband had enough time to recover from his first orgasm and was once again hard and leaking on his stomach.

As Adam slipped his cock inside Blake he held him down, hand purposefully grabbing on to Blake's tattoo and rubbing his hand over it with a possessive desire. He took his time building a rhythm as he fucked Blake switching between leaning down to kiss him and moving himself to better leverage himself inside Blake to hit his prostate just right. They fucked for what felt like hours as he steadily built their need up until Blake fell apart underneath him, come splashing over his stomach as he shook under the force up the long building release.

Watching Blake come undone had Adam, who was already close, right at the edge as he pulled out and stroked him self to completion all over Blake's tattoo. He smeared his come into the tattoo as he collapsed next to Blake in satisfied exhaustion.

"So I guess that means you like your anniversary present?"

"Fuck. Blake. I don't think I'll ever get over it. I love you so much. I'm serious about wanting to know everything about it. Who did it? How you pick the design? Does this mean you're going to get more? Will you let me get one for you now? I want to know everything about it." Blake rolled over onto Adam a bit and tucked him underneath his body.

"Later. Okay? I promise. Sleep again first? Then more sex? Then questions? It is, after all, our anniversary," Blake said as he drew a long soft kiss from Adam to stop his overwhelming questions and smooth him down to a restful peace for sleep. A few minutes later they were both asleep, Adam hand still resting over Blake's tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye should you so desire.


End file.
